metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago Pettrovich Madnar
was a robotics engineer responsible for the creation of the Metal Gear TX-55 prototype in Outer Heaven and its successor, Metal Gear D in Zanzibar Land. In 1995, he was captured and forced to make war machines for Big Boss in Outer Heaven while Madnar's daughter Ellen was also held hostage, as well as reform the Outer Heaven base with technology used during the time of its formationMSX2 Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake manual. Originally, he was to be held in the courtyard of Building 1, but he ended up being transferred before Snake managed to infiltrate the area of the Courtyard that he was supposedly located at. He was moved to Building 2. Snake tried to locate him in the basement of Building 2, but the Outer Heaven soldiers apparently anticipated that Snake would try and locate him there, and sent a decoy in his place, while moving him to the second floor. The decoy, after being "saved" by Snake, activated a trap door intending for Snake to fall in with him, but Snake managed to get out of the way. Snake eventually managed to save Madnar after locating his real cell, but he refused to help Snake unless he saved his daughter. After Snake rescued his daughter in the basement of Building 1, he informed Snake of Metal Gear's weakness. Four years later, Dr. Madnar met with Snake in Zanzibar Land, and appeared to have been taken prisoner along with Dr. Kio Marv. In reality, Dr. Madnar was in Zanzibar Land voluntarily, overseeing the development of the new Metal Gear D. He did this because he was rejected by the American scientific community due to his radical theories and was dimissed as a madman as a result. Due to being rejected by the scientific community as well as being forgotten as time went on, he agreed to become a double agent for Zanzibar Land. He used his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from both East and West to Zanzibar Land. He was the one who orchestrated Dr. Marv's kidnapping, and eventual death. Snake learned the truth from CIA agent, Holly White, and confronted him. He then attacked Snake, but was easily defeated. Shortly thereafter, apparently out of guilt for his actions after Snake had retrieved the OILIX formula, Dr. Madnar told him how to destroy Metal Gear D. However, Snake then fell down a trap door (which was hinted to have been activated by Gray Fox, on his own accord, due to his mocking of Dr. Madnar's claim that it had a weakness in its leg joints). He somehow survived after Zanzibar Land and went into hiding, living a life of seclusion, quietly working on his robotics. Sometime between the events of The Manhattan Incident and the events of Guns of the Patriots in 2014, Dr. Madnar saved Raiden's life after he was turned into a cyborg by the Patriots. He saved Raiden again after he was in need of a White Blood dialysis from grave injuries suffered from his fight with Vamp and several Gekkos. Known Equipment Developed * Metal Gear TX-55 * Bloody Brad * Metal Gear D * Snatchers Trivia *According to Dr. Madnar when he revealed his true allegiance to Snake, the reason why the scientific community (especially the American division) dismissed him as a madman was because he didn't design the things that America's politicians wanted (eg, SDI, NEDW, and "Brain Bombs"). Behind the Scenes *In the original MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2 '', Dr. Madnar's in-game appearance resembles that of Albert Einstein. *His name was originally given simply as '''Dr. Pettrovich' in the MSX2 version of Metal Gear. The manual of the game list his daughter as Elen Pettrovich, suggesting that Pettrovich was a surname. However, in the MSX2 version of Metal Gear 2, he gained the full name of Petrovich Madnar after a character with the same name in Snatcher, but was still addressed as Dr. Pettrovich by the other characters in the game. In the re-releases of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2, his full name is given as Drago Pettrovich Madnar and his daughter is now Ellen Madnar. *The aforementioned Dr. Pettrovich Madnar from Snatcher is the father of Elijah Madnar, the mastermind behind the Snatcher menace. He is also the creator of Randam Hajile, a bioroid hunter built in Elijah's likeness. *For a long time, it was assumed that Dr. Madnar died after he was defeated by Snake at the end of Metal Gear 2. Even the Previous Operations plot summary in Metal Gear Solid implies this by stating that Snake "easily puts an end to him." His survival was confirmed in Metal Gear Solid 4 and the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, but how he survived and what happened to him during the fifteen years between Metal Gear 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4 is unclear. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake'' Notes and References Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich